


Batman

by Remember_Ember



Series: one shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffity Fluff Fluff, brotherly cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy is afraid of clowns.<br/>Dean knows and decides to read Sam some Batman comics.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

Sam Winchester was three years old and terrified. Of clowns. They were just freaky with their painted in smiles and whiten faces and bright colours. And the black triangles around their eyes? Creepy.

Dean Winchester was seven years old and acted like a twenty year old. He had to grow up too fast, but he still liked to act like a kid at times.

Both Winchesters were brothers. Dean knew about Sam's fear, and so, after a McDonald's commercial on TV hay had Sam under his blankets shivering with fear, Dean decided to be a big brother and a kid at the same time.

Dean pulled out his new comic that he used the five finger discount on at the store they had been at with their dad, who was passed out on the couch, earlier that day.

He then sat down next to his brother after turning off the TV, and pulled he blanket off of him. He pulled his baby brother on to his lap and started reading.

It was Batman.

Dean read to Sam all about Batman, about why he became a superhero. About what Batman did. About his secret identity.

He showed Sammy the pictures and read out what the pages said. And Sam forgot all about the clown on TV.

Dean opened another comic. This one was labelled 'Joker'. He saw a creepy looking guy with a clown like face. Dean skimmed though the comic quickly, trying to figure it out. When he realized that he was a bad guy who hot stopped in the end Ge decided to try it, and if it scared Sam, he would move on to Superman.

Dean started reading while shoeing Sam the pictures. When the Joker showed up, Sam cried out in fear and stuck his face in Dean's shirt.

"You okay Sammy? You want me to stop?" Dean asked quietly.

"Bad man's scawy Dwee." Little Sam whispered.

"I know Sam, but he's the bad guy, and you know what Batman foes to the bad guys, right?"

"Yeah, he trows dem 'way 'n' 'feats dem." Sam says, "Bawm'n gowna 'feat scawy man?" Sam asks.

"Yeah Sammy. Batman's gonna defeat the Joker and keep everyone safe."

Sam looks confused for a moment and then he smiles. "W'okway Dwee"

Sam snuggles into him and hugs him. Dean hugs back tightly.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you from the bad guys and clowns"

Sam pulls back and looks up at Dean, eyes wide.

"'Re wou Bawm'n Dwee?"

"What?"

"Wou Bawm'n? Wou pwotect mwe, 'ike Bawm'n pwotect peep'ls. 'N' wou f'it scawy ba' guys." Sam looks up at Dean with hope filled eyes.

"I uh... well then, yeah, yeah I am Batman." Dean says awkwardly back. Sam thinks I'm one of the greatest superheroes of all time. Sammy thinks that I'm Batman

"Yay!" Sam shouts, "I gowta a Bawm'n! An' he gowna f'it da ba' guys!" Sam says with a big smile. Then his face turns serious. "Don' wowy, I won' tewl anyon'e yowr secwet," he whispers.

"Okay Sammy. Thank you for not telling anyone. Now, why don't you go to sleep and I'll protect you?"

"Okay" Sam says tiredly. He yawns and curls up on his big brothers lap. Dean strokes his hair comfortingly and hums 'Hey Jude' like his mom used to do with him.

Batman is now my favourite superhero. Was Dean's last thought before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge.
> 
> I wanted to write cute, adorable, fluffy brother stuff. Jeez.
> 
> Comment and leave kudos. Please.


End file.
